Zuko's Soulmate
by Dragonofthefourelements
Summary: New AVATAR! Starts mid series... after Zuko's accepted... Please READ AND REVIEW! NO CRAP THOUGH! Rated K plus for my potty mouth...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I in no way own any part of A:TLA or any of its characters.**

Please don't yell at me if it sucks because it probably will.

I stretched as I awoke from my long slumber. I jumped out of bed with a little too much energy and hit my head on the roof of the second story of my house. _Crud!_ I thought as I slowed my decent and rubbed my head from the huge headache I now had. I dragged myself to the mirror to see if I had a goose egg.

I was shocked by how different I looked.

I did not have a goose egg. I looked the same as I had only a day before. Same lightly tanned skin, same blueish purple eyes, same curled black hair that ran most of the way down my back, and even the same birthmark on my shoulder.

That just happened sometimes.

I threw on some plain casual clothes. I didn't have to hide my tattoos today. I was just going to have an ordinary day today.

That dream didn't last long.

I learned at a young age that they never did.

"Kenna are you up yet? I need to talk to you." My dad hollered

I guess I should clarify that he is not my dad. He's sort of my adoptive dad so-to-speak.

"Yah," I replied "just a minute Dad!"

I bounded down the stairs in a happy fit as I made my way towards him.

I was smiling happily until I noticed the staff in his hand.

The one that I hadn't seen in eight years, on the same day I was taken away from my mother.

Today the flashback hit me hard.

_I saw my mother. She yelled not to fight back or they would hurt me. But I was eight and refused to go down without a fight. I stood and faced the general that I would soon call my dad. He introduced himself regally as General Quinn. I spat in his face. He made me a deal. He said that if I came to live with him that my mother and I would live free, just separated. He said he would take me from the Earth Kingdom to his home in the Fire Nation._

_I agreed._

_When we got there he had me change into Fire Nation clothes that covered all of my tattoos. But as soon as he saw my glider/staff he said it would give me away. That was the last I saw it._

Until today.

That alone was enough to terrify me.

**So that, my friends is the conclusion of my first Fan Fiction story. I REALLY hope you liked it!!! PLEASE favorite!!!**

**Just wait for the next installment with even more flashback goodness!!!**

**Bai!!! Dragonofthefourelements is OUT!!! PEACE!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own A:TLA or any of their characters.**

**So when we left off Kenna had a flashback and was freaking out because her dad had her staff and that could only mean one thing. She was leaving again.**

**FYI **_**this font is either thoughts, visions, or flashbacks.**_

**This installment has to do with Aang and his dream visit to Visionland!!! Enjoy!!!**

Aang yawned as he laid down for the night. He was thinking about what had happened that day. He had learned so many things!!! Dragons were still alive. Fire bending is far more complex than he had ever imagined.

He slowly drifted off to sleep.

His dreams were bittersweet.

_He saw another dragon. It was purple and there was a saddle on it. A girl was standing confidently on its head. IS SHE CRAZY… SHE'S GOING TO GET EATEN!!! Just as he was about to yell at her she gracefully jumped off of its head. Even though the fall should have killed her she blatantly defied gravity and not only pulled off a double front flip but proceeded to have a perfect ten landing. She smiled confidently and did a victorious laugh. The dream paused and began to fade. He knew then that this was more than a dream._

_The next continued with the same girl._

_She was crying over a young man's body. Aang somehow knew that they were brother and sister even though they did not look much alike. Everyone besides Katara looked utterly confused and shocked. Katara was trying to comfort her. _

_Katara said "You can't blame yourself, Kenna! It was never your fault!!!"_

"_I know that now." She said bravely "He was murdered and he will get an apology, I will get an apology! On the day of Sozen's Comet!"_

_That vision faded too._

_He then saw the scene of a wedding. She looked about four years older- maybe twenty or so. She walked down the aisle in a dress that looked foreign to this world. In each arm there was one man- presumably her father. That con fused him quite a bit. He looked at the man at the end and saw Zuko. That shocked him! He also saw himself, as Best Man, no less! On the bride's side stood Katara as Maid of Honor. Down the lines stood the pairings as: Suki and Sokka, Toph and Teo, Ty- Lee and Haru, Mai and Jet, and a young girl as the flower girl with The Duke as ring bearer. He somehow knew she was Kenna's little sister. _

_He then fell into a dreamless sleep. Wondering what Kenna's significance was._

**And that is number Two of my Fan Fiction!!! I REALLY hope you liked it!!! PLEASE favorite!!!**

**Just wait for the next installment with Kenna back as the main character!!!**

**Bai!!! Dragonofthefourelements is OUT!!! PEACE!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own A:TLA or any of their characters.**

**So when we left off where Aang had a Vision/Dream of Kenna. These may come true!!!**

**This installment has to do with Kenna leaving the Fire Nation!!! Enjoy!!!**

"What is that doing here?" I asked even though I knew what it meant.

"You need to leave now. You have mastered fire bending" Dad replied

"But I still have so much to…."

He cut me off. On any normal day I would have torn him out. Needless to say we don't have your usual parent-daughter relationship.

"You already have mastered air bending according to your tattoos and you mastered fire bending awhile ago but I could not stand to see you leave."

We sighed at the exact same time.

Sometimes we were just connected like that.

"But I have gifts for you before you leave." He continued as he gave me my staff. I took it and began to walk away.

"That's not your gift." He said just to make me feel stupid.

He opened the bag that I did not notice him holding before. He slowly pulled out a large egg. It was purple and had beautiful designs on it. It looked like it had a word spelled on it but I couldn't make it out.

"Don't touch it!!!"

The whole time I had unknowingly been reaching towards it.

"Ok… but why???"

"Your mother told me that you were not to touch it until you come of age. On your sixteenth birthday."

"Tomorrow."

"Yes. You should head for our vacation house at Ember Island. There you will find a few things there for you in my workshop. You will be safe there. Take your bow and some clothes with you. You will have to leave soon."

I turned to my room and prepared myself for my last day of normality.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own A:TLA or any of their characters.**

**So when we left off where Kenna was preparing to leave her home.**

**This installment has to do with Kenna Leaving and finding out what her gift is!!! Enjoy!!!**

I gathered up the last of my things as I prepared to leave. It was about eight in the morning so I would be OK to fly out of the city. I walked to the door as if it meant the end of my life.

And it did.

Or at least, this life.

I grinned for my father. He was the only one that really mattered to me.

Besides mom. But we'll get to that later.

Much later.

"I've seen you grow so much, Kenna. You have no idea how much it pains me to see you leave and not know if… if…"

He avoided the words purposefully but he needed to hear them.

"If I'll come back," I said plainly, "but you know that I won't let myself do that. You'll see me again."

I said that with much more conviction than I felt.

"I know that!" he said that as if I was stupid to finish his sentence.

But I think that we both saw through each other's charades. We tended to.

And with that last bittersweet note I said goodbye.

For what could possibly have been the last time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own A:TLA or any of their characters.**

**So when we left off where Kenna just left her home.**

**This installment has to do with Kenna's journey and finding out what her gift is!!! Enjoy!!!**

And so it began.

It took over six hours of flying and stopping to get to our vacation home on Ember Island.

I looked at the small home which looked more like a shack around the other houses on the island.

But, from the way I saw it was pure paradise.

I took the key from my bag and tenderly opened the door.

Luckily there was nothing out of the ordinary.

That's a first for today.

I got set up in the house. I put my things away and began to cook dinner.

Today I could become a vegetarian again.

You see, I was taught to use never to use violence so, I became a vegetarian.

But, when my father took me to the fire nation they were all meat-eaters. And I needed to fit in as much as possible.

So I ate meat too.

I loved meat! But whenever the opportunity struck I ate vegetarian style.

That night I ate noodles in an alfredo sauce.

And even though it was killing me I did not touch my gift.

My sleeps were dreamless.

Thank God for that! I was sick of all the craziness that tended to enjoy mucking up my life.

First thing in the morning I stared down my gift.

Finally, an hour later I touched it.

That completely changed my life.

At first nothing happened.

_Well that was anti-climatic _I thought to myself.

And then it happened.

There was a great bluish purple light radiating from the shell.

I saw a million different pictures in my head, all moving too fast to understand.

But I knew they were of my future.

So I was glad I could not understand it.

Sometimes the greatest burden is the future itself.

Then I was unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of A:TLA or it's characters.**

**So the last episode had to do with Kenna arriving and opening her Gift**

_**This font can also be Rakasha**_

**This has to do with her waking up.**

I woke up slowly. The light that leaked through the roof made my vision fuzzy.

I sat up and blinked until my vision returned.

The first thing that I noticed was that my hand was tingling.

I glanced down at it and was terrified.

My palm was covered with a swirling fire like purple scar.

There was something mysterious about it though. It seemed to have some secret that I should know hidden within its design. I almost saw letters… or even a name… Oh well! I'd figure that out later.

What happened to me? The last thing I remembered was seeing flashes of light and then I drew a blank.

_Helloooo Down HERE!!!_

I would have turned my head towards the sound but it was in my head

So I resorted to glance at the floor.

Nothing.

_To your LEFT!!!_

I looked where the voice told me.

And my heart stopped.

Right there was a baby dragon that perfectly matched the color of my eyes.

But that couldn't be possible… they were extinct!!!

_Obviously NOT!!! I'm HERE aren't I?_

_Well yah but…._

_Whatever! Who are you?_

_I'm Kenna._

_CRAP!!! YOU'RE HER???_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_Never mind…. I'm Rakasha._

_Hello Rakasha… now may I ask what is going on???_

_(Sigh) You are now the first dragon rider since Avatar Roku._

_Ok then… What's with this scar thingy?_

_It's called a Rider's tattoo. It's important! It will help you in the future but for now all you need to know is that I'm your animal guide. But don't take it lightly… I am not some answer ball!!!_

_Of course not you come with sarcasm!_

_That's more like it Kenna!_

_WHAT???_

_Whatever… I'll be hunting. Go do your Avatar stuff now…_

_Oook…_

And with that she flew off into the sun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of A:TLA or it's characters.**

**So the last episode had to do with Kenna talking to Rakasha**

_**This font can also be Spirits**_

**This has to do with her discovering the Spirit World.**

So I had to do some Avatar stuff… What does THAT mean?

_The Spirit World…_ The thought unexpectedly hit me.

How?

_Meditate for guidance._

So I sat down silently and got into a meditating position.

I took a deep centering breath and closed my eyes.

_Please help me… I'm confused as to what I need to do._

"You must seek the Avatar, Avatar Aang."

I opened my eyes to see no less than the mighty Avatar Roku.

"Wait… I thought _I _was the Avatar."

"You are… and so is he."

"That's not possible. The Avatar is a single soul reincarnated. That would mean that the soul of the Avatar is split in half, and that's not possible!"

"What if you are a unique soul gifted with an Avatars powers?"

"How?"

"I'll show you, Just take me hand…"

"Ok."

One second I was sitting outside my home and the next I was literally in the spirit world.

"Wow"

"It is an amazing sight, isn't it?"

"Are you KIDDING ME??? It's INCREDIBLE!!!"

We were overlooking the whole Spirit world from one balcony on the peak of a mountain. As if that alone was not beautiful enough trees all around us were in bloom, it was awe inspiring.

"Kenna, I would like to introduce you to the Spirit Counsel, we will explain everything soon."

Suddenly we were in the largest room in the world, surrounded by people. It seemed that everyone was a couple.

"The Spirit Counsel consists of every Avatar that ever was and their Soulmates."

"You mean to tell me it's true? Every person has a single person that they are destined to be with?"

"Yes, that is true. But we have more important details to deal with."

"Yes sir."

"Anyways, after almost 100 years had passed and Aang was still in the iceberg, we feared he may not ever be released. So in efforts to end the war we chose you to become another Avatar."

"Why me?"

"We saw that your soul was pure and your intentions were good. We knew you would be happier here."

"Wait... what do you mean here?"

"You will learn in due time, child. In the meantime I do believe Rakasha is waiting for you. Goodbye Kenna."

Then I was suddenly thrust back to earth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of A:TLA or it's characters.**

**So the last episode had to do with Kenna going to the Spirit World.**

**This has to do with her finding Aang.**

_You done being weird, Freak show?_

I found comfort in Rakasha's voice.

I opened my eyes to see her as a full sized Dragon.

"WOW!!! You're HUGE!!!"

_That's what EVERY girl wants to hear as a greeting!_

_Whatever!!!_

I grinned at her. Her sarcasm sure was annoying but I loved her!

_Where would Avatar Aang be?_

_Try an Air Temple. He was raised as an air nomad so he would seek refuge there._

_The Southern Air Temple!!!!Perfect!!!_

_The only question is how do we get you there? I would not suggest riding bareback._

I ran directly to my dad's workshop. It seemed like it was ages ago when he told me that he had made some things for me in there.

It had so many things there that I did not know where to start.

So I read the note on his desk.

It read:

_Dearest Daughter,_

_ I made you these things in your best interests. Take all of them on your journeys._

_ Love,_

_ Your Father_

He had made a saddle for a Dragon, a Waterbending pouch to hold water in, and an Acoustic Guitar. They were all beautiful. I took them all outside.

Rakasha was ecstatic about the saddle as I positioned on her and filled it with necessities.

My father had thought of everything. There were parts that held my guitar and staff, along with places for food, water, and clothing. By the time I was finished it was due time to leave.

At sunset, no less we set off on our journey.

_How cliché _commented Rakasha.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of A:TLA or it's characters.**

**So the last episode had to do with Kenna preparing to leave.**

**This has to do with her finding Aang.**

**This is in Aang's POV.**

It was the perfect morning.

Everyone sat in a circle in the small bunker that was built into the mountaintop.

I should have known what would happen next.

"WHAT THE???" Toph yelled as she flung her hand into the earth.

Peace never seemed to last long in my life.

"What is it Toph?" I asked as the others prepared for battle.

"See for yourself" she said as she flung the earth doors open.

We all froze in place.

There was a full size Dragon right out there.

With a girl standing confidently on its head.

Perfect, Kenna has arrived!

I looked around at everyone to see them staring at Kenna.

Everyone but Zuko looked terrified. But he looked simply unbelievably happy.

And there it was, the perfect illogical double front flip.

It was silent except her triumphant laugh.

"You guys SERIOUSLY should see your faces right now!" she said

Finally Katara cracked, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HEACK ARE YOU DOING HERE???"

"Easy Sugar Queen" Toph joked

"It's Ok… My name's Kenna and I am the Avatar."

Next it was my turn to crack, "WHAT!!! I'm the Avatar."

"Chillax Twinkle Toes!" Toph said

"I guess I phrased that wrong… I am an Avatar"

"But that's not possible!!!" Sokka stated

"Don't believe me? Just take my hand Aang." She replied

I stepped forward.

"It could be a trap Aang" Katara pleaded

I touched her and stayed conscious long enough to see her wink and then we were gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of A:TLA or it's characters.**

**So the last episode had to do with Kenna meeting the Gaang.**

**This has to do with her proving her point.**

**This is in various POVs.**

**Katara's POV:**

I ran to catch Aang as he fell to the ground.

I sat his limp body up and looked to Kenna's body.

Unfortunately Zuko had saved her at the last second.

"What did she do?" I asked

"She proved her point. Look at their tattoos."He said in awe

Indeed they glowed showing that they were both in the Spirit World.

Everyone else had continued to go about their days.

"At least we now know it wasn't all a lie…" I muttered to myself

"How could you EVER think she would lie to ME?" Zuko suddenly yelled

"I don't know Zuko? Maybe because MOST of the world is bent on hunting us down???"

"She isn't like that!"

"How do you know? You just met her!"

"I don't know… but I feel like I somehow know her."

"Weird…"

"Was that how it was with Aang?"

"WHAT???"

He gave me a questioning look.

"Ok Yes…" I admitted

**Aang's POV:**

I had always found it strange to experience the spirit world.

"I always found it a bit creepy to see my own body from the outside… Do you Aang?" said Kenna

"Yah…" I agreed

"I'm glad that boy caught me."

"His name is Zuko."

I suddenly realized that even though we had never introduced ourselves she knew my name.

"How do you know my name?"

"A visit to meet Avatar Roku… How come you didn't look too surprised to see Rakasha and me?"

"Rakasha?"

"My dragon… Please just call her by name or I will never hear the end of it!!!"

"Wait… she can talk?"

"Only to me in my head…. Some ancient connection between a rider and their dragon….. But answer my question!!!"

"Oh… yah…..I had a dream yesterday… but it seemed more like a vision."

"Was that all you saw?"

"Ummm… yah…. I mean…"

"Aang, you are a rotten liar. Don't worry; I don't like to know about the future anyways. I feel if you know too much you will not focus on the here and now. Like I say: Tomorrow is a mystery, yesterday is history, but today is a gift, that's why it's called the present."

"That is so true."

"Anyways I did not pull you here just to prove a point and have a heart-to-heart; I brought you here for a purpose."

"What?"

"Just help me call Avatar Roku forth."

"Ok…."

"Looking for help, children?"

**Kenna's POV (Continued from the end of Aang's):**

I smiled as I heard Roku's voice again.

"Roku, I would really appreciate it if you helped explain our situation to Aang."

"Of course, and you may set out with your plans, just be very careful."

"Yes Roku."

"Remember to show no emotion at all, no matter what."

"You're seeing Koh?" asked Aang

"I have a question for him…. And I will get my answer."

"Bye Kenna."

"Bye."

I then whistled to call Rasha, Avatar Roku's dragon and Rakasha's mother, to take me to Koh's mighty den.

I breathed deeply as I trailed down the twisted tunnel to his home.

"Ah, so another Avatar has gathered up the courage to face me." Koh said in his usual face.

"Yes," I said unemotionally, "I have an important question for you."

"Very well," he said as his face changed to that of a snake, "Asssssk your quessstion."

"I need to know if there are other worlds."

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise as he spoke.

"That iss a new quessstion…. Fasssinating…"

Suddenly he was in front of me bearing the face of Ummi, the bride of Avatar Kurik.

"The answer you seek is yes. But know that knowledge does not always bring joy."

"Goodbye great spirit Koh."

"Just do not blame me if the knowledge brings more pain than joy."

I nodded briskly and mounted Rasha.

And as soon as I got there I was back with Aang staring at our own bodies.

"Do yourself a favor and kiss her when you wake up." I hollered as we jumped back into our bodies.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of A:TLA or it's characters.**

**So the last episode had to do with Kenna going to the spirit world with Aang.**

**This has to do with her being accepted into the Gaang.**

**This is in Kenna's POV.**

I blinked slowly as I woke from the Spirit World.

I saw the face of the boy who had saved me, Zuko.

"Thanks…" I muttered weakly

"Welcome." He said kindly

"Do I know you?" I asked

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He replied

As soon as I attempted to get up he quickly stood up and held out his hand.

Even after I had stood up I did not let go.

I soon asked "Umm… I'm sorry but who are you guys? I know I told you who I am but I don't think any of you formally introduced yourselves…"

"I'm Katara." stated the girl with long brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"I'm her brother, Sokka." Said the boy who stood next to her with matching eyes and his brown hair pulled into a partial ponytail.

"Toph." said the young girl with her brown hair falling over her eyes that were almost white.

"I'm Zuko." said the one who had saved me with golden eyes and a deep red scar over one eye.

"As you know, I'm Aang." said the Avatar. He was bald and proudly showed his tattoos.

"Umm… like I said I'm Kenna…. Well…."

Sokka spoke "We're having dinner, in case you would like to join us…"

My stomach growled in response.

"I'll take that as a yes." He laughed.

I noticed how Aang looked nervously at Rakasha.

"She'll just hunt somewhere nearby."

"What?" questioned Katara.

"She was talking about Rakasha." said Aang.

"Who?" she questioned further.

"My Dragon." I replyed.

"You named it???"

_You BETTER set her straight!!! _Rakasha said as she growled

"First of all she doesn't appreciate you acting like she isn't here, Second _she _prefers to be called by name, and finally she is a DRAGON and I wouldn't annoy her. Just so you know those were her words not mine…"

"She can talk???" She asked dumbfounded

"Just to her Rider." Said Zuko

I looked to him to see him smiling at me. I felt myself blush.

_Rakasha you can go hunting if you want…_

_Thanks Kenna, I think I will._

Everyone but Zuko, Toph, and I tensed as Rakasha began to make her way to the edge to fly off.

"Relax, She isn't going to kill you." I said

_Not yet anyways _she said.

"I'm starving so can we eat dinner yet?" I asked

_**Time Lapse**_

"That was really good. Thanks."

Dinner was finished and Rakasha was back from her hunt so everyone was just sitting by the fire resting before they went to bed.

That's when I got an idea.

"Wait a sec…"I said as I walked over to retrieve my guitar.

I sat down and began to play my favorite song: Ordinary Day

I felt the words described today.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of A:TLA or it's characters.**

**So the last episode had to do with Kenna being accepted into the Gaang.**

**This episode is placed at the 1 day before The Boiling Rock in the series.**

**This is in various POVs.**

That night Zuko and I sat next to each other as everyone began to fall asleep.

He traced me Rider's tattoo on my hand as he stared into my eyes.

"Who's Chandler?" he asked quietly

"What…"

"Chandler, it's in your tattoo…"

_Oh NO!!!_

_No, No, NO!!!!! _

_I had to save him!!!_

Memories flew back to me from a different time.

A different world, where my name was McKenna Seals, and not Kenna Quinn.

One where my twin brother was in trouble.

One where he had died.

I ran to my glider and leaped into the night sky.

And suddenly I was back in my home near Lake Tahoe.

**Continued from Zuko's POV:**

She had just disappeared.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP NOW!!!"

"Wha???" Sokka said sleepily.

"Kenna just ran off!!!" I said

"What exactly happened Zuko?" Aang asked.

"Well I was looking at her Rider's tattoo and I saw the name Chandler in it and so I asked her who he was. Then she ran and grabbed her glider. Next I knew she flew a few feet and just disappeared."

"Wait… she didn't just fly out of view?"

"No."

Aang furrowed his brow and then suddenly smiled.

"This has something to do with her seeing Koh."

"Koh? Like the face stealing spirit?"

"Yes, while we were in the Spirit World and Roku explained to me about her she went to ask Koh a question, but she never told me what it was."

"So what should we do?"

"Just stay. If she does not turn up by tomorrow afternoon we will go look for her. I think this is a personal journey that she needs to experience."

"Ok then, I guess we should just get to sleep then."

I did not sleep at all.

**Kenna's POV (Continued from the end of her other POV):**

I ran as fast as I could to get to him. I had memorized that day so I knew exactly where he would be.

"McKenna?" He asked as his brow furrowed. He was just about to get into his car.

"DON'T!!!"

"What?" he asked as he revved the engine.

The car burst into flames.

I hurriedly used my Waterbending in a futile attempt to save him.

He was not burnt too badly besides a small burned spot right on his heart.

That looked like…

Before I could finish my thought lightning struck right next to me.

I turned around to see none other than princess Azula.

But how? This place had no princesses. There was no bending here.

"Why Him?" I asked as she stared at me.

"So it was YOU!!! You little BRAT!!!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT???'

"It seems that someone form this pesky little world always is reborn as the Avatar. I was going to put an end to that."

"You MONSTER!!! You killed HIM!!!"

"Apparently I should have killed you first."

I ran with his body in my arms.

I felt heat from the occasional lightning bolt flung at me.

Soon enough I was in the air.

And as soon as I came I was gone

**Back in the Avatar world…**

I crash landed hard.

And before I knew it I was crying over my twin's corpse.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"It's all my fault. At least I know that now."

Katara said "You can't blame yourself, Kenna! It was never your fault!!!"

"I know that now." I said bravely "He was murdered and he will get an apology, I will get an apology! On the day of Sozen's Comet!"

"Oh my god." gasped Aang.

"What?" I demanded.

"My vision…"

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. He's your brother, isn't he?" He asked gently.

"We were twins. Azula got there and killed him there. I remember it all now."

"What happened?"

"I saw him die. But then I thought it was a gas fire in his truck. Azula chased me and just as I was about to die I disappeared. Then I was reborn as an Air nomad."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of A:TLA or it's characters.**

**So the last episode had to do with Aang's vision coming true.**

**This episode is placed at the 1 day before The Boiling Rock in the series.**

**This is in Kenna's POV.**

"Ok then…" said Toph.

"What" I asked.

"That was Jet too."

"WHAT??? What do you mean???"

"It wasn't just you who was reborn here. He was reborn as a boy we met named Jet."

"Are you sure Toph?" asked Aang.

"Absolutely."

"Wait, so he's alive? I can see him again and maybe bring back his memories. This is so great!!!"

But when I looked around to their faces all I saw was solemn regret.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Jet died in the earth kingdom about a month ago." Aang said, "I'm sorry."

"I missed him by a month!!!"

"Kenna calm down…" Aang said.

"NO!!! I will NOT be calm!!!"

"Everyone run for cover!!!" Zuko yelled over the wind

Aang hesitated for a moment.

"Just go. I'm the only one who can get her out of this."

Suddenly I felt his hands on mine. I felt myself coming back from my panic.

His strong body gently pulled me down from the air.

And he hugged me.

I let myself cry.

He whispered four words in my ear.

And that was all I needed to hear.

They were "It's ok, we're Soulmates."

_Rakasha, can you take him away please?_

_Yes. I want to try something if you don't mind._

_I don't mind. He would want to be cremated._

I put him on her saddle and watched her fly away.

I spent the rest of the day answering questions.

As soon as I got a chance I talked to Aang.

"I need your help Aang."

"What do you need?"

"I need to get my dad."

"What???"

"He might be in trouble. I can't leave him to die there!"

"Where are you going to put him?"

"Here. I want him here."

"Why?"

"Because he hasn't met his Soulmate yet. I think that he might become a Bender."

"Fine. How do we get there?"

"Just grab my hand."

With a flash of light we were gone.

I opened my eyes to see our small cabin on Lake Tahoe.

"Where are we?"

"Home." I said with a smile.

I knocked on my door with caution.

"Who are you?" my dad asked.

"I'm your daughter." I said simply.

"My daughter died sixteen years ago."

"I'm McKenna. Just ask me anything I would know."

"Ummm… Oh! Who is the greatest QB of all time?"

"John Elway, Number 7 for Denver Broncos, Career average of 138, Introduced to hall of fame in '04, and 9 time Pro Bowler!"

"It is you!!!"

We high fived.

"So who is this?"

"Aang. He's going to help me get you somewhere safe. Now Aang grab his chair and arm and focus on taking him back with you, Ok."

With a flash of light we were back just a few minutes later.

He looked different.

His eyes now matched mine and his hair was longer and shaggier. He looked younger and had lost his large belly.

"Dad… I want you to try to stand up."

"WHAT??? I'm a Quad!"

"Not anymore. Look at your hands."

His hands were not callused and scabbed over. He moved his hands experimentally.

"They work!"

"Good, good now try to stand Dad."

He cautiously began to stand up.

It worked!

He picked me up, spun me around, and whispered "You have no idea how much I missed you."

And we smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of A:TLA or it's characters.**

**So the last episode had to do with Kenna getting her father back.**

**This episode is placed at the same time as The Boiling Rock in the series.**

**This is in Kenna's POV.**

Zuko poured tea for everyone in the group.

We all sat in a large circle together.

My dad was talking to Teo about his wheelchair.

Dad got along with everyone well.

I was glad of that.

While Zuko passed out the tea he attempted to tell his uncle's favorite tea joke.

"… But the punch line was leaf me alone I'm bushed."

The only person who laughed was my dad.

"That's almost as bad as one of MY jokes!!!"

"Or one of Sokka's" Toph laughed.

We all giggled that time.

Sokka tried to defend himself when I cut him off.

"You know it's true so don't try to deny it."

I saw him walk off with Zuko.

We all slept soundly.

The next morning there was a note.

_Gone fishing. Need meat. Sokka and Zuko._

A little later I got Katara so I could talk to her alone.

"Katara I need your help."

"What for?" she asked.

"I want to spread my brother's ashes."

"Where?"

"Somewhere beautiful near the ocean."

"Why do you need me?"

"I'm afraid I'll lose control again."

"Ok then. We'll take Appa."

"Let's go."

We flew for a few hours when we reached Ember Island.

I spread his ashes in my favorite spot, a small garden overlooking the sea.

"You were my best friend in the world and you saved my life. I will never forget you."

"May I speak of Jet?"

"Yes."

"Jet was a brave and misunderstood boy. He died honorably fighting for his Nation. We will always remember him that way."

"Thank you."

Then we flew off into the sunset.

With a newfound friendship.

The most unlikely pair.

Fire and water.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of A:TLA or it's characters.**

**So the last episode had to do with Katara and Kenna becoming friends.**

**This episode is placed at the day of The Boiling Rock ending in the series.**

**This is in Kenna's POV.**

A few days later Sokka and Zuko arrived in a giant blimp.

"What happened to the war balloon?" asked Katara.

"It kind of got destroyed." replied Sokka.

"Sounds like one hell of a fishing trip. Did you get any meat?" asked Toph.

"The best meat of all, the meet of fatherhood and friendship."

I fought back my urge to say stupid joke as a man stepped out of the airship.

"Dad!" Katara exclaimed as she ran up to him.

Next a large man stepped out.

"Hi everyone, I'm new." He said.

"Welcome to the club." I replied.

Next stepped out a young girl.

I jumped into a fighting stance and yelled, "Keep her the HELL away from me!!!"

"WHAT??" Sokka yelled.

"What did you do to her???"

"What do you mean…" she said meekly.

"What did you do to my best friend?"

"But…"

"Why do you even sound like her?"

"WHO???" asked Sokka.

"What did you do with Adriana Roybel Santana?"

"She died," my dad provided, "the same day that you did."

"Maybe she was reborn?" I asked.

"WHAT IS GOING ON???" yelled the girl.

I smiled. "That's Ana alright."

"Please explain to Suki." said Sokka.

"My best friend in the world was a girl named Ana Santana. She died in my world and was reborn as you! You have to remember!!! Do you remember Chandler, or even me?"

"Chandler…" she said with a dazed look on her face.

"How can I make her remember… The Song!!!"

"What?" asked Aang

"For her fourteenth birthday I wrote her a song. She memorized the whole thing so maybe if I play it for her she'll remember."

I began to play.

And by the chorus she was singing along with me.

"Do you remember now?"

"YES!!!"

We hugged just like we used to.

"Wait is Lauren here?"

"Yah, but we sort of had a death match on our escape from prison."

"Wait… your best friend is Suki who was a girl called Ana and your other friend named Lauren is actually Ty- Lee?" asked Sokka.

"Pretty much." We both said at the same time.

"I remember when you girls would play games like this as kids, and now you're living it!" my dad said.

"Just like old times then."

We laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of A:TLA or it's characters.**

**So the last episode had to do with Kenna meeting Suki.**

**This episode is placed at the day of The Southern Raiders in the series.**

**This is in Kenna's POV.**

We were relaxing in the early morning peacefully.

Then we were suddenly under attack.

Grenades were flying everywhere.

We shut ourselves into the small shelter quickly.

The room was shaking when Zuko suddenly launched himself at Katara yelling "Watch Out!!!"

Toph and Haru made a large tunnel going into the mountain.

_I am so not going in there! _Rakasha said

_Sorry but you have no choice!_

As Aang was trying to drag Appa into the hole Zuko just stood there.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Go ahead, I'll hold them off. I have a feeling that this is a family visit."

We tried all we could but Rakasha and Appa refused to leave.

Everyone that was not in the major group (Me, Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and the animals) decided to fly out.

I gave my dad a final hug goodbye.

We all flew out.

I flew on Rakasha and the rest flew on Appa.

We watched the siblings fight as only brother and sister can.

To the death.

There was an explosion and I watched the siblings fall.

At the last second I saved Zuko.

It looked as if she wouldn't make it.

But at the last second she saved herself.

We camped near a beach.

"Camping... it really feels like old times again…" commented Aang

"If you really want it to feel like old times again I could chase you around awhile and try to capture you…" Zuko joked

We all laughed except for Katara.

Sokka tried to make a toast "To Zuko, who knew that after all the times you tried to snuff us out, You'd be our hero…"

"Here, Here!" we all toasted.

"I'm touched, I don't deserve this." he said

'Yah, no kidding." Katara replied bitterly

She got up from the campfire.

"What's with her?" asked Sokka

"I wish I knew…" said Zuko as he followed her

"What's with him?"

"I wish I knew!" I replied

We all laughed.

We all turned in for the night.

I slept next to Rakasha.

She had always made me feel safer.

I woke up fairly late.

I didn't see Katara all that morning.

"Aang, where's Katara?" I asked

"She huffed off after I woulden't let her borrow Appa.

"Why not?"

"Zuko offered her revenge."

"Ah, the Deal of the Devil."

"What?"

"In my stories the devil is a man who offers the downfall of all enemies but at a steep price. Revenge is called the Deal of the Devil because Revenge can only bring more revenge."

"Ah, I see…"

The day went on normally.

I needed to talk to Katara.

Incidentally she was at the beach.

"Hi Katara"

"I don't want your advice."

"No worries about that. You are preaching to the choir."

"Ok then…"

"Go, just be careful. And don't try to ride Rakasha… that would be a very bad idea."

"Thank you for your understanding."

"Welcome."

The next morning when I woke up she was gone.

"Thank GOODNESS!!! Sugar Queen needs to toughen up already!!!" Toph said

"When do I get a cool nickname?" I asked

"When I figure out what infuriates me about you… so far you're too cool for one of my nicknames."

"HAY!!!" said others at camp who had earned their infamous nicknames.

We laughed together.

"Hay where's Sokka?"

"I don't know but it's almost dinner."

I walked to the water.

I saw him sitting up in a tree staring at the moon.

I snuck up behind him.

"Hay there goofball!"

He screamed a high pitched girl scream and fell out of the tree.

"Smooth move, Sokka."

"You snuck up on me!!!"

I shrugged.

"What is it with you and the full moon?"

"I don't like to talk about it."

I raised my eyebrows.

"So you'll tell Zuko who was bent on capturing you the night your mother died but you won't tell me what your issue is with the moon spirit?"

"I dated her in the North Pole. She was a girl then and I fell in love with her. It was because I couldn't protect her that she became the moon spirit."

"Do you want to talk to her?"

"More than anything."

"I can try to contact her, if you want"

"Yes please."

"Ok then…"

I called for the moon spirit and when I heard Sokka gasp I knew she was here.

I was so focused I didn't even hear their conversation.

It was only when he shook me that I came back to earth.

"Thank you. That was what I needed." He said sincerely

"Welcome." I replied

It was uneventful until the next day.

"So I hear you forgave my boyfriend…"

"You were right to deny the Devil his Deal" I told her


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of A:TLA or it's characters.**

**So the last episode had to do with Kenna becoming friends with Sokka.**

**This episode is placed at the day of Ember Island Players in the series.**

**This is in Kenna's POV.**

We watched Aang and Zuko training as an overexcited Sokka ran in with a poster in his hand.

"There's a play about us!!!"

I was not paying much attention until he said it was performed by the Ember Island Players.

"Ug," Zuko exclaimed, "Those guys are awful!"

"Totally!" I agreed, "It was so hilarious how they ruined Romeo and Juliet! Let's go see the play!!!"

"Mindless goofing off it is!" said Sokka.

**Time LAPSE!!!**

We sat down in the nosebleed section of the room.

I sat next to Toph with Zuko next to me.

The other couples sat together.

The play portrayed Katara as some sappy goody goody and the only thing Sokka said was MEAT.

Needless to say Toph and I were cracking up.

Whenever they complained we just said "Naw, naw, those actors are spot on."

Aang was the funniest.

He was played by a woman!!!

Zuko was stiff and humorless, but what can I say, it was true.

To some extent at least.

His uncle along with Sokka in this play would qualify as 'Comic Relief' characters.

But the bromance between the blue spirit and Aang was too much!

"Wow Zuko, liking Aang a little too much there eh?"

He growled and scooted closer to me.

I liked that.

Sokka cried during his goodbye scene with Yue.

"What happened to the manly man attitude Sokka?" I teased

"Shush, I'm trying to watch." He said

We chatted during the intermission and almost everyone was complaining about their characters.

"That out there is the complete truth you guys." Toph said.

"Yah, that playwright must have done some good research!" I agreed

Next Toph's actor came in.

She was played as a huge buff dude.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" asked Katara.

"NOPE!!! I wouldn't have cast it any other way."

When Jet's scene came I laughed.

"That sounds like my brother alright!"

Next was the catacombs of Ba Sing Se.

"Get cho hands off my man, girl!" I teased Katara.

"Good one, Kenna!" exclaimed Toph.

Zuko's decision time was funny.

"Choose Treachery, it's more fun!"

"It is more fun you know…" I commented.

I left to see if Aang was ok.

I saw him sitting on a ledge looking off into the night.

"That would a perfect cliché scene you know." I said.

"Yah, it would, wouldn't it…"

"You do understand that the playwright did consult with the crazy cabbage merchant, right."

"Yes."

"So you know that is all either exaggerated or lies, right."

"Yes."

"And you and Zuko are so not in the same league."

"What are you getting at?"

"You have no risk, what so ever, of getting Katara taken away from you by Zuko."

"Kay."

"Sounds like another intermission, so Katara should be here in…"

"Hay guys…"

"Zero seconds, Bye then."

I came back to the group to see Toph and Zuko talking.

"Aww, how sweet!" I exclaimed.

Toph punched me.

"Love you too!" I said

I saw Katara stomp her way back to the theatre.

"I'll make sure Aang's still alive back there." I offered.

I walked into the back room.

"Ug! I'm such an Idiot."

"Love tends to do that to guys." I stated.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure Katara hadn't torn you to shreds."

"I'm alive, aren't I?"

"Yah but I didn't just mean ruin your pretty face."

"So you see?"

"Yah you both are a little screwed up inside."

"Both?"

"All of us are Aang. Every one of us has a scar on their past. Look at me; I don't even know who my mom is. Look at Katara; she was the last one to see her mother alive. Toph was rejected by her own parents, and Zuko's mom disappeared trying to save him. Finally Sokka was the only man left in his tribe, and Suki did not even know that she was murdered in a past life. You lost everything and got a problem passed on to you that wasn't even your fault. We all have our scars Aang. But what truly defines us is not our scars but how we accept them. That is what defines you and never forget that."

"Thank You."

"Now get the hell back in there before I kick your butt."

"Okay then…"

As we walked in the invasion scene started.

As his character got rejected I put a hand on his shoulder.

He tried to smile.

That was enough for me.

The final fight scene ensued.

Zuko died fighting Azula.

He grimaced but when I looked at him he just smiled.

Then came Aang's fight with the Fire Lord.

Needless to say he lost.

I squeezed his hand and whispered "Hay, we're both Avatars so we're both in the same boat.

"I guess so…"

As we headed home each one of us added to one sentence:

"That wasn't a good play...Trashed it… I'll say…No kidding… Horrible… You said it… But the effects were decent…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of A:TLA or it's characters.**

**So the last episode had to do with the Gaang seeing the play.**

**This episode is placed at the same time as Sozen's Comet: The Phoenix King in the series.**

**This is in Kenna's POV.**

Aang was training and Zuko was yelling at him.

A day in my sad, typical life.

"Watermelon Juice!" Katara hollered

That sure got Aang's attention.

"I want some!!!"

"No, we're training."

"Just let him have a break." I said

"Fine, but just for a minute."

"Yay!!!"

"You're lucky I'm on your side Aang." I said

"Thanks so much!!!"

"If you guys are going to be lazy just don't include me!" Zuko yelled as he stomped off

"BEACH PARTY!!!" Sokka hollered

Soon enough we all were sitting on the beach. Sokka and Aang were building sand sculptures, Toph was practicing sand bending, Katara was surfing, and Suki and I were enjoying the sun.

Aang had made an Appa sand sculpture and Toph made a perfect replica of Ba Sing Se.

I was still trying to figure out what Sokka was making.

"Umm… what is THAT?" I asked

"It's Suki!"

We all laughed

Toph said "We will not blame you if you break up with him over this."

"I think it's sweet." She said

Sokka kissed her.

Speaking of boyfriends where was mine?

Suddenly Sokka's Suki exploded.

There he is!

He began to chase after Aang.

Everyone ran to stop him.

"Don't."

"Are you CRAZY? He could hurt Aang!" exclaimed Katara

"He's not going to hurt him. He's just trying to prove a point."

"So what do we do?" asked Toph

"Just follow."

We found Zuko on the ground near my old house.

"Hope you didn't ruin my house too bad, Zuko." I said as I helped him up

"Explain something to me." Zuko asked the group

"What?" Aang asked

"How can you be lounging around the beach when Sozen's Comet is only three days away?"

"We weren't going to fight until after the comet. Aang still needs to finish training, and Kenna hasn't even started."

"This is worse than I thought."

"What?" asked Aang

Zuko explained his father's plan to burn the earth kingdom to the ground.

"I can't beat him." Aang said

"Not alone, but together we have a chance." Toph said

We group hugged except for Zuko.

"Get your ass over here before I hurt you." I said sarcastically

It was a great Kodak moment until Appa squashed us all.

That afternoon Aang and Zuko continued to train while Toph and I worked on earth bending.

It was relatively slow work but Toph said I was doing much better than Aang.

We tried a practice fight that evening.

First, Sokka discussed plans, then we began.

Or, at least they began.

I don't know why but I told them that it didn't feel right to be at the battle.

So I watched.

Everything was going perfectly until Aang hesitated at the last second.

"You're Dead Aang." Sokka stated

**Time Lapse:**

As we were finishing dinner Katara pulled out a baby's picture.

"Look how cute Baby Zuko was!!!"

"That's my father."

That instantly dimmed everyone's joy.

She threw it away.

"He became such a ruthless man that it's hard to imagine him so cute." Suki said

"He's still a human being." Aang stated

"What?"

"I cannot justify ending a person's life, no matter what. There has got to be another way!"

"You have to though…" Katara started

"None of you understand what position I'm in! This goes against everything I've ever known!"

"We're just doing our best to help."

"Then figure out a way for me to end the war without ending a life!"

He stomped off into his room.

He kept his door locked.

But that didn't stop me from air bending myself to his balcony that night.

"I don't want your advice!" Aang yelled

Taken aback I replied "Then it's a good thing I'm not giving it."

"You don't understand."

"I think you forget that I was raised as a nomad as well."

"Oh… well then…"

"We're in the same boat buddy."

"Yep, we're in the same miserable spiritual boat."

"Will you take a walk with me?"

"Sure."

I took him to the garden that was my brother's final resting place.

"This is my favorite place on this entire Island." I stated

"It is beautiful."

"Aang, I want you to promise me one thing."

"Ok…"

"Promise me you will do what your heart tells you. Because we have your back no matter what your decision is."

"Thank you, for everything."

"I want to tell you something that my grandfather used to say. He was a very wise man Aang. He used to tell me that no matter how bad it seems, no matter what's going on there is always hope. You can never forget that."

He nodded slowly.

"I wish I could have met him."

"Ah, it's all in the past now. I have no regrets. You know why Aang?"

"Why?"

"Because there is no sense in holding onto the past. Why worry about what you can't change?"

"You are very wise for a sixteen year old."

"I have learned it all through life." I stated

"I think I know why we are having such problems with ending a life."I said, "It's because we understand the blessings and burdens of life."

"Just don't forget what I said tonight. It'll be important." I declared

And with that I launched myself into the sky.

That night I saw an island.

I got up to go to it but woke up Zuko.

He sat me back down and made me sleep.

The next morning Aang was gone.

We looked at the beach and saw his footprints headed to the sea.

People were frantically creating stories of what might have happened to him.

But I knew that the island had called to him just as it had to me.

But somehow I knew I could not tell anyone now.

"Let's search the Island" announced Katara

"I CALL ZUKO!!!" Toph yelled as she latched onto my boyfriend

"What, it's my turn for a Zuko field trip."

We separated and searched with no avail.

"Momo is gone too you know" Toph commented

"Appa ATE Momo!!!" Sokka yelled

"What do we do?" Katara asked

We all looked to Zuko.

"There is only one person who can find him now."

We took off and he led us to the earth kingdom.

"Why are we in a seedy earth kingdom tavern?" I asked, "Not that I have anything against seedy taverns at all. That where all the good bar fights are…"

"Jun." He said

He pointed to a tall, skinny woman who I could bet anything would have made my brother wet his pants.

She was kicking a buff dude's ass in for him.

"I don't know who this Jun lady is, but I like her!" Toph declared

"Me too!" I agreed, "She's badass!"

"How is she going to help?" asked Suki

"She has a Shirshu." replied Zuko

"Hay pouty, I see you worked things out with your girlfriend." She said glancing at Katara

Everyone but Zuko and Katara laughed.

Once we got outside and the Shirshu, Nyla, had Aang's scent she moved around and then scratched her nose.

"What does that mean?"

"It means your friend's gone."

"We know he's gone, that's why we're looking for him."

"No, He's gone, gone. He doesn't exist."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of A:TLA or it's characters.**

**So the last episode had to do with Aang's confliction with killing the fire lord.**

**This episode is placed at the same time as Sozen's Comet: The Old Masters in the series.**

**This is in Kenna's POV.**

"You mean he's dead?" Sokka provided

"No we could find him if he were dead. I don't know… it's a real head scratcher… See ya!"

"Wait… I have another idea." Zuko said, "There is only one person who can help us face the Fire Lord. I'll be right back with a smell sample."

He dug through his bags to retrieve an old flip flop that smelled god awful.

"You kept your uncle's smelly old FLIP FLOP???" Katara exclaimed

"I think it's sweet." I defended

"Isn't that what Suki said about Sokka's sand sculpture?" Toph said

"Yah… but…"

"No difference."

I growled as I punched her in the arm.

"I hate it when you're right." I told her

"That's my job!" she stated

Nyla the Shirshu sniffed the sandal and ran off.

We scattered to our animals and chased after her by air.

About two hours later we were near the old wall of Ba Sing Se.

"Nyla is getting twitchy so he shouldn't be far. Good Luck."

She headed back to the tavern.

"We'll camp here for the night and head out in the morning." Zuko stated

I slept with Rakasha.

Early morning a circle around us burst into flames.

Rakasha circled around me in a defensive stance until she saw a group of people standing nearby.

She then bowed in respect to them.

"I see you have found your rider, Rakasha."

"How do you know her name?" I demanded

_Relax, Kenna. These people protected me._

"Never mind…" I said

Katara and Sokka's faces lit up when they saw the men.

"It looks like you ran into some of our old friends!" Said the tanned man in an earth bender's uniform.

Rakasha nodded.

"WHAT"S GOING ON???" Toph asked, "We're surrounded by OLD people!"

"Not just any old people." Katara said, "These are great masters and friends of ours."

She bowed to a man in a water tribe outfit that she addressed as Pakku.

He smiled at her and said something about being her grandfather now.

"This was Aang's first fire bending teacher, Jeong Jeong." She regarded a man with white hair and a large scar down his face.

Zuko bowed to him.

"Master Piandao." Sokka stated as he bowed to a tall brown haired man

I walked up to them next to Rakasha.

They all bowed to us.

_Tell them thank you for protecting me and that they were right about you._

"Umm… Rakasha says thank you for protecting her and that you were right about me."

"So you're the infamous Kenna." asked Jeong Jeong

"I wouldn't say infamous…"

"Not to the Dragons." said Piandao

"What do you mean?"

"There was a prophecy long ago that said that you would bring the population of Dragons back and start the great tradition of the Dragon Riders again."

"I hope I can live up to that."

"You will."

"Anyways how do you all know each other?" Suki asked

"We're all part of the same ancient society, a group that transcends the divisions of the nations." Piandao stated

"The Order of the White Lotus." finished Zuko

"That's the one!" the crazy earth bender on the end said

"We have always stood for philosophy, beauty, and the protection of the dragons. But a call went out about a month ago saying we were need for something urgent here. It was from a Grand Lotus, your uncle, Iroh of the Fire Nation." Said Pakku

"That's who we're looking for." Said Toph

"Then we'll take you to him."

"Wait… someone is missing from your group… someone very important…. Where's Momo?" asked Bumi

"We went missing yesterday… along with Aang…." Sokka said

"As long as they have each other I'm sure they're fine! Let's go" he said as he laughed crazily

"So Bumi, How did you escape imprisonment in Omashu?" Sokka asked

"Escape? I didn't escape, everyone else escaped."

He went on to explain how he took back his city on the day of the eclipse.

"So what about you guys? Do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse?"

"Not really." We all lied

We soon came upon the camp.

Zuko walked over to his father's tent and sat down.

_My grandpa would have loved this place._

_He does seem to like it here… _stated Rakasha

_WHAT???_

_He was reborn here._

_WHO IS HE???_

_Iroh._

_He's here!!!_

I ran to Iroh's tent as fast as I could to see Zuko sitting waiting for him to wake up.

"Tell me as soon as he wakes up."

"Why?"

"That's a stupid question! Just don't ask that question to me. I'll tell you if I want to."

"Ok then…"

I went to sleep by the campfire.

_He's up. _Rakasha said the next morning

I ran as quickly as I could to see him.

He was standing next to Zuko as I ran to hug him.

I didn't realize I had tears in my eyes.

He looked exactly as he always had.

"Who is this PERSON???" he asked

I pulled away to an arm's length away "I'm so sorry I…" I began

He smiled in revelation and said "McKenna, my darling granddaughter!"

We hugged again as we cried in joy.

"Wait… WHAT???" Zuko asked

"You may know him as you Uncle Iroh, but I know him as Grandpa Vern."

"Come again?"

"I knew her in a different lifetime, in a different world, as my granddaughter." Iroh said as he pulled me back into a hug.

"I missed you so much." I whispered

"As did I sweetheart, as did I."

We gathered around the fire and explained our plan.

"You're the only person other than the Avatar that can possibly defeat the Fire Lord." Zuko stated

Everyone looked at me.

"Not Kenna. She is needed at a different battle."

"Ok then, back to you Iroh."

"Even if I could defeat Ozai, and I'm not saying that I could, it would be the wrong way to end the war. History would just see it as more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother for power. The only way to end this war peacefully is for Aang to defeat the Fire Lord."

"Then would you come and take your place on the throne?" Zuko asked

"No, someone new must take the throne, an idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor, you must do it Zuko."

"Unquestionable honor? But I've made so many mistakes."

"You have, but honor is not the absence of mistakes. It is the ability to grow from them. You have restored you own honor Zuko, and you are the only one who can restore the honor of the Fire Nation."

"What if Aang doesn't come back?" Toph asked

"The comet in nearing, and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord. When I was a boy here, I had I vision that I would one day take the great city of Ba Sing Se. It is only now that I see that it is my destiny to take it back from the Fire Nation so that the Earth Kingdom can live in peace again."

"That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus." Suki said

"Yes. Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Fire Lord falls you can claim the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there, waiting for you."

"I can take her."

"Not alone. You will need help."

"You're right. Katara, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?"

"It would be my pleasure." She replied

"What about us? What is our destiny today?" Sokka asked

"What do you think it is?" asked Iroh

"I think that even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet." Sokka said

"And that means that when Aang does face the Fire Lord we'll be right there in case he needs us." Toph added

Iroh nodded with his crooked smile that I had always loved.

**Time Lapse!!!**

We were all seated on our mounts as we prepared for our final battles.

Well, everyone except me.

"Be safe Zuko." I told him, "And know that no matter what, I love you."

We kissed for the first time.

And it was great.

Katara cleared her throat and Zuko broke off the kiss.

"Oh… I'm sorry Katara…" I felt myself blush

"I love you too." Zuko said while stroking my face.

"Bye you two." I said as they took off on Appa

I felt a teardrop make its way down my face.

"You love him, don't you?" Iroh asked

"Absolutely."

"Well, I approve, and your father would too."

"He's here, you know."

"Where is my son?"

"He's with some others who were at the Southern Air Temple. They escaped separately because Rakasha refused to go underground."

"Ah…"

"Iroh, were you a Dragon Rider?"

"No."

"I think you will be though…"

"Not unless you win your battle today."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of A:TLA or it's characters.**

**So the last episode had to do with Aang's disappearance and The Order of the White Lotus.**

**This episode is placed at the same time as Sozen's Comet: Into the Inferno in the series.**

**This is in Kenna's POV.**

"What do you know about the Black Queen piece in chess?" asked Iroh

"It's the most powerful piece in the game even though most people assume it's the King. If you play against a new player they automatically protect the King but when you take out the Queen you've pretty much won. It's sort of like the King's a figure head and the Queen is calling all the shots. Why?"

"The Order of the White Lotus is not the only ancient society here. There is a group called The Followers of the Black Queen. They hunted Dragons into extinction and stole the Dragon's most important artifact."

"What?"

"It's a Jade pedestal. Each Dragon egg is placed on it end the eggs receive a unique design that indicates who its rider is. Rakasha's egg was the last one to touch it before the war started and it was lost to the Black Queen. If you retrieve it, it will mean that the Dragon Riders will rein once more. But you must defeat the Black Queen if you are to end the sport of Dragon hunting."

"Where are they?"

"They are nearby Ember Island. Here is a map to lead you there."

"Goodbye Iroh."

"Goodbye my little angel." He called me my old nickname

I took off into the night.

I was shocked by the comet's beauty.

I prayed to god that everything went as planned.

But that had very slim odds.

As I approached the island I saw a huge army.

I could not do this alone.

_Then it's a good thing you're not alone._

_Let's do this._

We fought fearlessly and relentlessly.

We were losing badly.

We were using everything and we were still down.

_Go Rakasha_

_No! I need to protect you!!!_

_Not right now Rakasha. Right now it's you who needs to be kept safe._

_But…_

_I'm expendable Rakasha. There's another Avatar. But you, you are the last female Dragon on earth. You need to live._

_But…_

_GO! If my destiny is to die in this fight defeating the Black Queen then if we're both dead who's going to restore the population of Dragons? Go somewhere where you can stay alive. This is my duty to Dragons as a Rider. It's your duty to survive._

_They were right. You are completely selfless._

And with that she flew off.

There were still a good fifty men and I had trouble taking more than one at a time.

"She's mine." someone said

The crowd parted to see a young man exactly my age.

His eyes were filled with hate.

"Chandler… but you died…"

"My name is Jet."

I would have to fight my twin brother.

I felt tears clog my eyes.

"I won't fight you." I stated

"Then you will die a coward."

He took out his swords then.

I did all I could to avoid each swing without hurting him.

Then he sliced my hand open leaving my Rider's Tattoo flaring with pain.

My rage should have pulled me into the Avatar state but for some reason it didn't

I have no past lives.

And without the Avatar state I would die here.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of A:TLA or it's characters.**

**So the last episode had to do with the arrival of the comet.**

**This episode is placed at the same time as Sozen's Comet: Avatar Aang in the series.**

**This is in Kenna's POV.**

Great!

Not only did I have to fight my twin brother, I had to die fighting him too.

But I refused to go down without a fight.

How could I get him to remember?

I yelled out some of his favorite things while fighting.

"Remember Peter Pan… and Kale, your best friend… or Vern… or even me?"

"No! Why should I remember you?"

"I'm your Twin sister, McKenna."

"No. The Fire Nation killed my family."

"Mine too. They killed my brother and separated me from the rest of my family. They killed our mom. Remember the night she died… from some unknown fire? That was the Fire Nation! And now you're helping them by killing dragons!!!"

"I must not show MERCY!!!!" he yelled

"You know how dad always said that we had her eyes. They were that really deep purplish blue color… remember. You have her eyes still."

"NO!!!" he said with tears in his eyes

I used my air bending to get rid of the crowd.

It was just the two of us.

Fighting the way that only siblings can.

To the death.

"You have to remember Chandler!"

"WHAT???"

I decided to try to use mom again.

"Remember how we used to fight all the time. How mom would get between us and say…"

"ENOUGH!!! You two are siblings and you need to ACT LIKE IT!!!"

Our mom was standing between us.

Only her eyes were golden.

"Mom?" we both asked

"You're ALIVE!!!" I exclaimed

"In a new lifetime, but yes, I'm alive."

We both ran to give her a hug.

"Squashing, not breathing…" She complained

"Don't care!" we both said.

We all laughed like old times.

Right then Rakasha came in and curled around us.

"We have to end the Followers of the Black Queen…. Who is she, Jet?"

"Me." He replied

"Well you make one ugly girl!"

We laughed again.

"Let's go!"

"Any plan?"

"Watch each other's backs and if we make it that far, I'll let you know."

And with that we all headed into battle.

The fighting was fierce but slowly and surly we made into the main base.

We rushed in, took the pedestal and left on Rakasha.

And with that we left for Ba Sing Se.

By the time we arrived the comet had passed and the city was restored as it was.

"Where are the others?" I asked Iroh

"Why are your brother and your mother here?"

"They helped me get this back." I said as I pulled out the pedestal

"And the Black Queen?"

"Is standing next to me."

"I was lost," Jet began, "But when I got me memories back it all became clear. We ended my clan today and became a family again."

"Good, you have found your way." Said Iroh

"And so I repeat, where are the others."

"Katara and Zuko are back but Zuko is in critical condition. You should now see him now."

"Then I'll get Aang and the others."

With that I flew off to get them.

When I arrived I saw that they were relatively unharmed.

And found that Ozai was still alive.

"I took away his bending… I learned that from…"

"The Island…"

"Actually a Giant Lion Turtle… How did you know?"

"It called to me too."

"Can we go back? I'm starving!" Sokka stated

"Sure! Now you can meet my brother."

"WHAT???"

"I'll explain on the way…"

And so I did.

**TIME LAPSE!!!!**

I watched Zuko try to put on his coronation outfit.

I finally snuck up from behind him and helped him out.

"Thanks…" he began

"Welcome…"

"I thought you guys were over that whole awkward one word sentences phase…" My mother Ursa said

"Mom! You totally ruined our moment!" I said

Zuko turned towards her voice and a look of shock filed his face.

"Your mom? She's my mom!" He said

I furrowed my brow at her "Something you forgot mention?"

"I guess it slipped my mind…"

I pulled Zuko over to hug her.

"I'm both of your mothers."

"How?" Zuko asked

"Keep up with the lifetimes already!" she joked

We walked to the end of the war celebrations pavilion.

"Zuko, Can you do me a favor and not tell them that I'm an Avatar…"

"Why?"

"What did I say about that?"

"Ok…"

"You'll do great!"

We walked into a small room just inside of the palace.

I walked through the courtyard to see me dads and Iroh talking.

As soon as dad saw us he said, "All of my family is here now!"

"I have to go see my friends, ok." I said

I made my way to the group of warrior girls to see Sokka threatening Ty- Lee.

"You're here!!!" I exclaimed at my two best friends from another lifetime.

I pulled them into a tight hug.

"Squashing, not breathing." They both complained

"Annoying, not caring!" I proclaimed

The crown was silenced as Aang and Zuko walked out.

We all cheered.

"Today, this war is finally over!" Zuko proclaimed

Everyone cheered.

"I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the fire nation, and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging, a hundred years of fighting has left us scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help we can get ourselves back on the right path and begin a new era of love and peace."

He kneeled as a fire sage stepped forward and proclaimed "All hail Fire Lord Zuko!"

We all cheered again.

**TIME SLIP REDOUX!!!**

We all sat around Iroh's tea shop.

Zuko was serving tea, Iroh and my dad were arguing about iced tea, Aang was playing with Momo, I was beating my Ty- Lee at Chess, Suki and Katara were neck and neck at Pai-sho, Sokka was painting a picture, Mai and Jet were making lovey dovey eyes at each other, Ursa and Quinn were talking, and my birth mother, Brandi was snuggling up to me dad. Or at least trying to but he was in a heated argument with Iroh.

"IT'S STUPID TEA!!! JUST kiss ME YOU IDIOT!!" She said to me dad

He complied

Zuko sat down next to me as I said "My turn!"

We kissed. And I loved it!

"Finished! Come and look you guys! I wanted to do a painting, so we would always remember the good times together."

It was an awful painting.

Everyone was complaining until Toph said "I think you all look perfect!"

Aang and left to go outside with Katara.

And I think they kissed too.

**Epilogue:**

**Four Years Later…**

I smiled as I walked down the aisle.

Katara was my Maid of Honor and my new little sister was my Flower Girl.

Everyone I cared about was perfectly matched.

Katara and Aang, Suki and Sokka, Toph and Teo, Ty- Lee and Haru, Mai and Jet, Laurel and The Duke, Ursa and Quinn, and finally my dad from a different lifetime and my birthmother of this world.

Aang had a tear in his eye.

_I knew this day would come_ he mouthed.

I smiled and looked to me husband.

Zuko.

I watched Rakasha and Kerlen, Zuko's Dragon, dance in the background.

We both said 'I do.'

And now I was officially Fire Lady four years after he had been crowned Fire Lord.

I smiled when Suki caught my bouquet.

Then we both danced to Better Together.

I felt it fitted today.


End file.
